Still ticklish Sammy?
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Dean tries to cheer up his brother. Tickle-fic!


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_**__**

_Alright guys, i wrote this one for "thebest-medicine" on tumblr and now i feel like i should share it with you guys as well_

_But i am warning you: It's a tickle fic, so if you don't like it, then please don't read it :3._

_Anyway it was so much fun to write this .  
I am still very nervous and even a bit afraid of posting stories like this ugh._

_But i hope some of you will like it hehe_

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._

_Hope you like it _

* * *

**_Still ticklish Sammy?_**

It was one of those rare days Sam and Dean were able to use for themselves.

There were no new cases, no monsters, no demons or angels that would give them trouble.

Nothing but peace and relaxation.

At least for Dean.

Sam on the other hand stuck again with his nose in one of the newspapers and went through page by page, looking for any suspicious articles that could possibly lead to a new case.

Dean finally sighed, put down his beer and ran his hands through his face before he looked at his brother who was apparently caught up in his own world.

„Sam?"

No answer.

„Sammy?!"

Still no answer and the elder growled and finally stood up.

Slowly he crept up to his brother as a lion stalking its prey, ready to strike any second. And that's what the hunter did a few moments later.

"What the...? Dean!" Sam growled as suddenly the newspaper was torn from his hand and his brother gave him a wide grin.

"Dean! What are you doing?"

The older man laughed and ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Sammy, put the paper down and relax a bit. Today is our day off and you should enjoy it and not waste your time with newspapers."

"Waste my time? I'm looking for new cases Dean!"

„You can do that tomorrow."

„But-,"

"No buts Sammy. Today is your day off. You should loosen up a little. Laugh a bit more, have fun, well...the usual stuff."

„What do you mean?"

Dean grinned even wider and he poked his brother in the side.

"You already look as grumpy as Cas."

Sam flinched slightly and rubbed the spot where Dean's finger was just a second ago and muttered something unintelligible to himself.

The older man raised his brow questioningly and poked him in the side again...again with the same result...and was that a tiny little smile on Sam's face?

Dean did not take long to count two and two together and his grin widened and a mischievous sparkle appeared in his eyes.

„What was that?" he asked.

„What was what?"

Sam tried to keep calm when he saw the mischievous look in Dean's eyes. Inwardly, however he grew nervous and he scooted away from the other.

„Well this!"

This time a squeak came from Sam's mouth as Dean had poked him in the ribs. And again that smile appeared on his face that the older Winchester hadn't seen in an eternity.

"Ohhh I see it now: Little Sammy is still ticklish~" Dean grinned and he sat down next to his brother on the bed and gave him a ferocious grin.

"What? No! I am not!" Sam protested immediately and instinctively he pressed his arms against his sides to protect himself from further attacks.

"No? Well then it certainly won't bother you if I test that theory."

Dean gave his brother not even a chance to answer when he lunged at him and pushed him into the pillow of the motel bed and straddled his thighs.

A loud squeal filled the air, followed by a childlike giggle as Dean wiggled his fingers against Sam's sides.

"Not ticklish huh?" He grinned as he looked at Sam's face which was decorated with a big grin.

"D-Dean! S-stop thahat! I'm too old for this!"

"Sam, Sam, Sam. You are never too old to laugh."

Again Sam squealed and his chuckle turned into cheerful laughter as the tickling fingers wandered to his ribs.

He arched his back slightly and tried to grab the teasing hands, but Dean was too quick for him.

"What's the matter Sammy? Why are you laughing? I thought you weren't ticklish?"

"Sh-shut uhuhup!" the younger giggled and he squirmed like a worm under his big brother, as he tickled each rib individually and elicited a squeal after another from him.

Then Dean's hands headed to Sam's underarms and the younger screamed as he realized what his brother had in mind and he quickly pressed his arms against his body to protect his armpits.

Dean grinned like a Cheshire cat as he saw how his brother reacted and unceremoniously his fingers attacked his neck and ears, which made Sam laugh even louder.

"Sweet spot?," he grinned as his brother shook his head wildly and his laughter went an octave higher.

„S-stop! Deahahahan! Stohohohop!" Sam laughed and he tried desperately to reach for the tickling hands.

Dean had been waiting for this and as soon as Sam opened his weak spot for him he wasted no time and shoved his hands under his arms.

A loud scream followed by hysterical laughter now filled the room as Dean attacked one of his brother's worst spots. Although the young hunter pressed his arms against his body, but Dean's fingers kept tickling, pinching and drilling under his arms.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle Sammy~," Dean grinned and he laughed along with his brother.

"DEAN! NOHOHOHOHOT THERE! NOT THEHEHEHERE! PLEAAHAHAHASE! STOHOHOHOHOP IT! " the younger Winchester cried laughing, legs drumming against the mattres and squirming wildly under the other hunter.

But all his begging didn't stop his older brother.

On the contrary, it encouraged him even more and his grin grew wider as he looked at Sam's shirt which had ridden up slightly, exposing a part of his bare belly.

He stopped tickling his younger brother for a moment to give him a small break and to let him catch his breath.

Sam let himself fall back against the pillow and wiped a few tears from his eyes.

He still had that childlike smile on his face, which Dean had missed so much and here and there a low giggle still slipped through his lips.

Dean grinned when his brother opened his eyes and looked at him and he waggled his eyebrows.

Sammy squealed again as the older Winchester lay two of his fingers against his sides and slowly moved to his stomach.

"Now look a this a cute little belly~," Dean said in a sing-song voice and his grin widened when the giggles of his brother grew.

"Do you know what I'll do with it Sammy?"

The younger hunter shook his head and bit his lower lip to stop his giggles. But he could not. Dean's teasing made it not easy. On the contrary: It made it worse.

"No?" Dean asked in mock surprise.

„Watch this little brother…"

Sam squealed and giggled as his brother slowly pushed his shirt up. His head slid slowly, veeeeeery slowly downward. A huge grin was on his face as he watched Sam how he started to squirm and laugh and he had done nothing yet.

When he had reached his goal, he buried his face immediately in the soft skin and rubbed his nose against Sammy's belly, which made the younger one giggle loudly.

"What's the matter Sammy? Does this tickle~?"

The younger man laughed and shook his head and pushed his hands against Dean's head.

"No? Oh yes...I forgot: Little Sammy is not ticklish. Such a shame..."

Sam laughed even louder as his brother spoke these words against his skin and again tears of mirth started to form in his eyes.

„Dean! Stohohop ihihit!"

"But I'm not doing anything to you~," Dean grinned evilly.

"Or are you ticklish now? Did you lie to me?"

Sam shook his head and squealed as Dean briefly squeezed his sides.

"You little liar~," Dean grinned and again he rubbed his nose against the sensitive belly.

„Deahahahan!"

"You know what I'll do to little liars, right?"

„P-pleahahahse Deahahahan! Nohohohoho!" Sam giggled and he sucked his stomach in.

„Oh yes Sammy…"

„N-No! Dean, wait. P-please! GAH! NOHOHOHO! DEEEAAAAN!"

Sam exploded in happy laughter, squeezed his eyes shut, shoved against his brother's head and squirmed back and forth as Dean began to blow raspberries against his stomach.

Dean smirked against the skin underneath him and he blew a raspberry right into Sam's bellybutton which made the younger one screech and buck wildly.

"NOOHOHO! DEAN! PLEAHAHASE! AHAHAAHA! STOP! STOOOOP! PLEASE! NOHOHOHO R-RASPBERRIES! " Sam screamed, and he threw his head back and laughed so hard that tears started to stream down his bright red cheeks.

When Dean started massaging Sam's lowest ribs with his thumbs and still blew raspberries against his bellybutton Sam arched his back and his laughter went silent.

Dean looked up and laughed.

His grin widened so much that his cheeks started to hurt and his fingers crawled up and down Sam's ribs, counted them, pinched them and teased the highest ribs, right under Sam's arms which made him cry with laughter.

„Well Sammy. Do you give?"

Wild nods was the answer to Dean's question.

„Really~?"

Another nod, followed by a loud squeal.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Again, a nod.

"Ohhh is it too much? Can't little Sammy stand being tickled by his big brother~?"

Sam shook his head, trying to force the tickling hands of his ribs, but they went further down and crawled nimbly over his bare stomach, teased his sides and let him scream as a finger slipped into his bellybutton.

"Hmm I don't know...I must be sure that you no longer lying to me..."

Dean did not wait for an answer.

He pushed Sam's shirt up to his chest and his head rushed down again.

His hands grabbed Sammy's hips, squeezing and massaging them just above the hip bones and at the same time he blew tiny raspberries all over his belly and wandered upwards to blew raspberries against each rib.

Sam couldn't even form words anymore let alone laugh loudly or fight back.

He just lay there, mouth wide open in silent but happy laughter.

His fingers had clawed into Dean's shoulders, his feet drummed against the mattress and tears of laughter running down his red cheeks.

After a few more moments Dean decided to give his brother mercy.

He blew one last raspberry against his stomach before he stopped and sat beside him.

The younger man rolled immediately into a ball and it took him almost five minutes until he calmed down.

Dean still had this wide grin on his lips as Sam halfheartedly hit him against the shoulder. But even the younger Winchester had a happy smile on his lips.

"Will you still looking for new cases?" Dean asked with a smile.

Sam shook his head no.

"Good. How about if I order us some food and we watch a bit TV?"

Sam brushed his hair out of his face and nodded his head with a wide smile.

Dean laughed and ruffled his hair.

"I did probably a bit over the top huh?"

"A little bit is good Dean. Just you wait. I will get you back for this."

"Uhhh, I am sooooo scared now."

"Wait and see Dean. I'm going to ask Cas for help."

Dean's grin immediately disappeared from his face and a shiver ran through his body as Sam grinned and winked at him.

And he was sure in one thing:

He would keep an eye on his brother and Cas from now on...

**_The End_**


End file.
